


I Didn't Just Kiss Her

by sejwinter



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sejwinter/pseuds/sejwinter
Summary: Would Max find real Love amidst in a sea of Lust.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

A few years ago I was caught in a web of love, lies and lust. Who would have ever thought I would fell inlove with someone as beautiful and intoxicating as her, but no matter, it already passed and we made a choice, a heartbreaking choice.

Few years earlier.

The wide and quiet living room of the penthouse seemed lifeless as a brown haired female standing boredly out the window and out the city night life. The bustling city full of life with each car horn and parties here and there, the people are like mere ant from were she was at. She gave a deep sigh and fished for her phone in her pocket.

Max Caulfield idly playing at her phone she thought she could go to one of the best scenes the city could offer but she feels somehow empty. She has everything she had ever wanted and money is usually nothing to her to burn.  
With her talent being a well knowned photographer who has a unique perspective in her craft and also a well versed assasin from a young age from a well known family.

One could simply be at awe or jealous of her standing in the society and yet here she was, the rich life becoming boring for her. Right now she was seeking a new kind of entertainment.  
Her phone rang through out the quiet living room and glancing at her phone checking the caller ID.

Primus

She smiled a little, it was the codename of her eldest sister, and whenever she called it usually mean there is business, and It meant for her another kill contract for an unlucky bastard. Atleast she has something to do for the night she thought. she answered the phone.

Hey Xim, wha'cha need?  
Tetrius, father has informed me to call you for he has important matters to discuss with you, I am not sure what of is about, all he said was you need to return at our estate in about est. 6 hours. father will be waiting at his study when you get home.  
Is that all? thank you, can you say to Xine that I missed her and also tell Mary I said hi.  
Sure little pup, just take care ok and also I miss you pup.  
Miss you too Xim, gosh I just wished I was in Europe too.  
You will get your chance, but for now go as you are assigned, good luck.  
Call ended.

She placed her phone on the coffee table then quickly gone up to her room to change, while changing she looked in front of the mirror her blue eyes examining her half naked self, small tribal like dots tattoo littered her neck,shoulders and her stomach, each dot representing her confirmed contract kills, after checking herself out she grabbed a plain blue shirt and her fading grey hoodie, patting out her black pants for dust or dirt, she put on her old black chucks, not even bothering to fix her messed up hair, she grabbed the key of her mustang, phone and camera bag. She went down to the basement of the tower she lived at and drove out in the night to their estate.

Elsewhere

Green colored eyes stared back at her in the mirror as she painted her lips with a luscious crimson color making her lips the most eye capturing aspect in her face. Looking down at the make up table in front of her, her eyes landed on a green mask perched on top of a disembodied mannequin head.  
She took the mask in her hands, holding it delicately as if it is glass, she stroke a finger around the rim of one of the eye holes her mind wandering, hearing the faint insults directed at her at the back of her mind. She has been called various names most of them vulgar and degatory.

Slut,whore,bitch,home wrecker, tramp, she heard them all.

Unfazed, she remained uncaring to those downgrading words. Ohh how she thought of how she had fallen out of grace, all because of being overshadowed and prideful. But she regretted nothing, as long as she was out of that house, away from the judging eyes of her parents that are comparing her to her sibling that she loathed so much, just for not being the perfect little daughter like her sister.

She looked at the corner of her eyes and found a female as same age as her, possessing copper-red hair, brown eyes, red mask and a hard to miss well endowed chest area. Peering through the red curtain that separating her dressing slash make up area from the other dancers.

"Sweet T's is about to finish her routine.Two minutes gives or take"

She nodded, giving the other female the signal to leave her alone. Turning back to the mirror, she placed the mask over her eyes, positioning the strap at the back of her head beneath her blonde pixie hair.  
When she looked back to the mirror to audit her appearance one last time before her performance, her name, Victoria is no longer her identity.

Now that she has her mask on, she is now known as the Queen B.


	2. Chapter 2

Max arrived at the estate in 5 hours, for there isn't much traffic and could easily gun out the car in its top speed at the interstate roads. The gates opened it was still dark out, she took a glance at the clock of the cars console and it reads 1 am. She parked her car in the underground garage next to the other cars that belong to their family, she entered the house, a maid greeted her for her return and handing a hot towel and some alcohol. She wipe her hand clean with the towel and gave it back to the maid, giving a small thanks before she head at the grand stair case that lead to the upper floor where her father's study is located at. 

She reached the door of the study, knocked and twisted the knob of the study to enter. The man noticed and his eyes lit up,he move out of his seat and raise both his big burly arms so he could give her daughter a crushing bear hug.

Max you are back, its so good to see my little pup.

Nice to see you too Dad.

Her father Ryan Caulfield, this brown haired, bearded big man that could be mistaken as a lumberjack is the head of the house, he seemed like a nice guy but don't be fooled by his size, for he is agile and is skilled in all types of hand to hand combat.

The head of the house took his seat back, and Max stood in front of his desk waiting for orders, for that's the sole reason she is there.  
Her father looked at her seriously, and spoke.

Tetrius, It has come to my attention that the Chase's seek our immediate aid, and I want you to fulfill this task that they presented in succession.  
Max nods as her father opened a folder of her mission.  
Your mission is to find their missing daughter Victoria Chase here in Seattle, and bring her back to safety.She has been gone under their radar for six months. And I want you to track her down, and convince her to return back to their home.

Max scanned the file for important details before speaking again to her father.

It shall be done father, you have my word.

Very well you are dismissed.

And with that Max excused herself out of her father's study, she turn to a hall where her room in the mansion is and while walking she read the files again.  
The report says that the last time she was seen she was at this strip club called the Vortex Club, a some what high end and prestigious club, known for its rich patrons.The reports also said that she was also seen buying weed from a drug dealer around the area. She pondered and checked the time its 1:15 am, deciding she could investigate first at the strip club in this hour, she went inside her room and rummage her closet for the perfect outfit for disguise. She wore black pants, black dress shoes, light blue polo shirt and a black vest, she comb her hair back a little to give her a slick look, she checked herself on the mirror, felt content on her looks she grabbed her wallet full of cash, pocketed her phone, grabbed another car key and went to the garage, picking the black Audi,she took of the mansion and gone to the said club.


	3. Chapter 3

No amount of training has prepared Max for this,she has never felt so out of place in her entire life and most likely from a mission. Looking around she felt amazed on how the place speaks luxury, besides of the place's line of business. To calm her nerves down she went to the bar and sat on one of the stools and signals the bartender for light drinks, while waiting she looked around the establishment for clues for the whereabouts of her target. The bartender returned and placed her drink, grabbing the glass Max down it in one go.  
At the corner of her eyes she saw a blue haired female doing rounds, She's guessing its one of the staff but the way the bluenette is wearing she seemed to be out of place, with the punk chick get up, she is most likely a first timer like her. The bluenette took a seat beside her while waving out for the bartender, she gave a side glance at her company and her eyes went wide.

Max?!

Max perked up she knew that voice she quickly spun her head around and saw her childhood bestfriend Chloe Price.

H-hey Chloe? Hows it going?

What the fuck Max! A year with no calls and you suddenly showed up?!

I'm sorry I didn't mean to, Ugghh dog I missed you so much

Fuck, I can't stay mad at you.

Chloe reached out her arm to give Max a hug, after so many years away together they are back again.

So… what is Max Caulfield doing here of all places we could meet and dress to the nines? Are you like fishing for a One night thing?

Max cheeks gone flustered, she looked everywhere avoiding eye contact for being asked that question.  
W-well I-I'm trying to find another form of entertainment I guess.  
Max stuttered as she is still not looking at her friend, feeling embarrassed even if it is just a lie.

Hahaha, wow I never thought I would live the day when Max Caulfield wants to get down and dirty.

I-It's not that you goof! Its just that I became curious?

Don't worry Maxipad I'm sure you will get your "entertainment" top notch, this place doesn't disappoint.

And how do you know about that? Are you a regular here?

Well duh! I work here! I'm the club's bouncer, and let me tell you kicking out perverts is so satisfying! and also I get to punch some guy who tries to sneak a touch to my girlfriend.

You have a girlfriend! Max asked shocked, well its not everyday you reconnect with a friend.

Yeah, she is one of those 'special dancers' this place offers.

Max pondered if she is going to search for a person she need to entrust Chloe's help for this and maybe her girlfriend too, who knows they could have seen the target or better yet known her but for now better narrow her list with the dancers first.

What are these 'special dancers' you speak of?

I see it caught your interest, well these dancers could give you a VIP show but the cost is a hella lot of cash, they are special because they wear a mask, they wear em because if they don't you would easily recognize them.

Huh interesting, so meaning the target could also be working here, but would she stoop that low just so she won't be found, a very plausible choice, Max thought.

If you are goin to avail a private show from them you could go behind that man over there and tell the one in charge,who would you like a dance from, don't worry its almost 'special time' so you could see the dancers and choose for your liking tonight and also be warned, this place enforces the No Touching rule, touch her and you are out here. Well its not like you would do that will you Maxipad?

Chloe says with a teasing grin.Max's cheeks started to burn again, well she never touched anyone in a sexual kind of way and let alone another woman.

O-of course not! I'm just here for a… A show yeah.

Well enjoy, I better go and take my rounds again just to be sure. Later Max.

and she was off with a wave, Max breaths deep, and wave at the bartender again for another drink, this is going to be a long night she thought.


End file.
